Torture or Tease
by UchihaJIS
Summary: It all started out with a sundae. Since Light is chained to Ryuuzaki, they will always be together. But Ryuuzaki finds out Raito’s little secret and uses his methods to tease him in admitting his love for L. How will this ‘special’ event turn out?
1. Damn Sundae!

**Disclaimer: **-sighs- I do not own the Naruto Anime/Manga, … )

**Warnings: **Shounen Ai, Yaoi

**Pairings: **L X Raito Yagami

**Title: **Torture or Tease

**Rated: **M

**Summary: **Since Light is chained to Ryuuzaki, they will always be together. But Ryuuzaki finds out Raito's little secret and uses his methods to tease him in admitting his love for L. How will this 'special' event turn out?

**A/N: **First Death note fanfic out! :DD Ugh.. I don't really remember how long it took me to write this, but I have an estimate of over a week.. its not simple to fix the character with their personality from the anime. Thanks for reading and please, please, PLEASE review!! XD

**Torture or Tease**

A metallic spoon was dipped into a cup of hot fudge sundae, before it was delicately lifted up by a pale hand and departed into the owner's mouth. As the spoon was released, a pink tongue slid out to lick away any remaining stains on the detective's face and a small 'mm' was followed afterwards.

Yagami Raito was sitting a few feet away from L as he constantly stared at him eat. It was an erotic sight to see from the world's greatest detective. It made Raito feel as if L were teasing him. But he doubt it. He had been too cautious to allow any form of feelings that he had restrained, every since they had met at the academy, slip past. Btu he knew that that control would eventually split and he wouldn't be too surprised if he found himself begging Ryuuzaki to fuck him the next time they meet.

Oh, yeah… it all added up. Light Yagami was madly in love with Ryuuzaki and that bulge in his pants was more than enough to prove it, besides the fact that he was horny. Raito quickly regained his focus and tried to stay connected with the case, trying to make his movements seem less suspicious, but nothing ever escaped L.

"Is something wrong Light-kun?" Ryuuzaki's voice almost sounded… concerned.

"Uh.. no I'm fine Ryuuzaki. Thanks for your concern." Raito replied quickly, making the other detective quirk a brow.

"Are you sure? You seem side-tracked," Ryuuzaki said, before he eyed his sundae. "Did you want some? You could've just asked, you know Light-kun."

"No, no really I'm fine Ryuuzaki. I was just .. uh.. thinking about some things…" Light replied as his eyes continue to follow the movements of the spoon in Ryuuzaki's hand before it disappeared into his mouth.

'ugh.. how hard could it possibly be to stop thinking?.." Light questioned himself as he subconsciously licked his dry lips.

"Maybe we should go rest, Light-kun. You don't seem to be yourself lately, fixated with the Kira case warns us all out. And besides you've been having continuous dreams these past few days."

Crimson flooded through the younger teen's face as the last sentence was spoken. But he'd have to admit it was true. Lately, Raito had been having dreams that craved for the sensual satisfactory of his hormones and he felt ashamed for lusting after someone who considered him his first friend. Raito also had to point out the situation he's in- being chained to L as a suspect of personally being Kira which he doubt.

"Alright Ryuuzaki. I suppose a rest wouldn't hurt." Raito replied after what seemed like hours. He received a nod, before L picked up his sundae cup and allowed Raito to drag him to the one room, they had to share. Along the way, Light tried to keep his distance from L and that cup, which was impossible since the chain stretched a good two feet. He mumbled inaudible curse words which were directed at the evil cup in Ryuuzaki's hand. He swore it was probably cursed and sent hereto torture him until it ended his misery. Til' this moment, the small tent was still obvious in Raito's pants and there was no way to get rid of it except for masturbating, of course.

Light mentally sighed as he pulled out a key to open the door, before both teens entered the room.Once inside the dimly lit room, Raito advanced to his closet, pulling L absent-mindly behind him and dug out a pair of sweat pants and a black, loose fitting T. Light proceeded to the bathroom hurriedly but paused in his steps upon reaching his destination creating a friction when L crashed into him on the sudden actions. Light cautiously turned around to meet Ryuuzaki's stare."Yes, Light-kun?," the detective asked.

"Ryuuzaki, I would like my own privacy in the shower, please." Light said, gesturing towards the restraints."Of course, Light-kun," Ryuuzaki replied, as he reached into his jean pockets to pull out the key and unlocked the chain. Both wouldn't admit it, but when the cold metal slid off their wrists, a feeling of longing attacked their senses, but ignored the emotions... for now.. The handcuffs were abandoned on the table to their right, before Raito gave a nod before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

Almost immediately Ryuuzaki heard the shower being turned on as he opened his laptop and seated himself on the bed.L activated the security cameras that he had Watari install in the bathroom to get a good view of Light, and those two words 'of course' he had spoken to Light went down the drain as he spied on his suspect that he expected to be Kira. Or maybe that was just an excuse L gave himself to exploit the younger teen's privacy further. He shrugged. It wouldn't be too difficult to admit that Ryuuzaki was attracted to Light.Ryuuzaki watched as Raito's bare form maneuvered across the bathroom tiles before entering the shower, one leg after another lifting over the tub. The detective noticed how toned Raito's body was. He indeed was beautiful, inside out. A small moan from the suspect make L adjust his eyes to the camera for a front view of what Light was doing.

Okay either L's eyes were deceiving him or had Light been masturbating. Either way, the detective couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene. At times like this, Ryuuzaki would question himself, whether he was a pervert or not. He watched the act unfold as he thought back to the 'looks' his friend had given him back in the computer room. One word came to his mind…interesting. L was happy he hadn't allowed his lust driven state control him.. yet.

Instead he decided to continue eating his sweets, as he always does, and drive Light to submit in front of him. It might be mean if you think about it, but worth the profit. He'd have to say, watching that skilled hand move up and down on Raito's length, moans erupting, and that familiar pear-colored substance coating the erection had his little friend excited. Ryuuzaki sighed and closed his laptop when the shower turned off. He really was a pervert, eh?

Minutes later the door swung open and Light came out- hair slightly damp and sweatpants hanging loosely around his waist. He walked over to L and held his left wrist up and allowed L to clamp the metal on, while Ryuuzaki did the same to himself. Ryuuzaki laid down on the soft mattress, so Light could crawl into bed. Raito did what he's done since he's been attached to L and crawled over the detective's chest to settle on the opposite side. Ryuuzaki's senses perked up when Raito glided across him. He held a light sent of cinnamon mixed with fresh pine. A very attractive scent to be exact.

"Good night, Light-kun," L said as he felt the younger teen cuddle close by.

Light muttered a small 'good night' before he fell asleep.

About an hour later, Ryuuzaki heard mumbling beside him and instantly he knew what had caused the commotion. The detective sighed as he watched sweat adoring the younger teen's face and a moan escape those pink lips, followed by.. wait… it seemed as time stopped.. the word 'Ryuuzaki' had ushered through them.. _Oh My God.._

L's eyes lit wide open as he continued to stare at Raito. Small pieces started to fall together and before you know it, L had figured out everything he needed to know that was happening in Raito's mind. He was right. This will be interesting.

_Raito exited the bathroom just to be thrown at the nearest wall by a familiar man… the man of his dreams… Ryuuzaki. Unable to speak a word as lips were sealed towards his, he tried to reject the offer which only made him create a greater friction between L and himself. His mind went blank as he soon joined into the action, allowing the tongue to enter his moist cavern. His flaccid cock that he had just taken care of in the shower grew hard in an instant as he rolled his hips forward, getting a growl out of his partner, before he was thrown onto the bed, his towel falling on the floor in the process._

_Raito moaned as an animalistic Ryuuzaki pinned his arms down on the mattress and lifted his lower body with one hand and continued the domination, humping him as he felt the enlarged erection brush against his own. Raito let out a loud moan as the motions increased to a faster pace as Ryuuzaki let out a low growl that he had been keeping in his throat. _

_Raito felt himself burn into the sensations before he cummed on Ryuuzaki's lower half. Suddenly the weight shifted away from his body. He looked up to catch L unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them halfway down his thighs. A pale hand came up to stroke himself as he stared at Light… Oh. God. A person who resembled an angel sat on the bed, panting… red swollen lips from the abuse with semen covering himself.. _

_Raito watched as L shot his cum out into his face, letting out a loud moan before hovering over him, to lick off the substance. Light blushed as he felt the hot organ maneuver over his face. One thought came to mind though. Why hadn't Ryuuzaki fucked him. He stared as the detective in front of him pulled away, dressed, and mumbled an apology before he left._

"_Ryuuzaki!" Light called pleading, without receiving a reply._

Light immediately jumped up from bed, panting harshly as he surveyed the room. It was only a dream.. If that's the case then it means that…

He looked over at the detective that was lying next to him. A rush of panic swelled over him.

'_What if Ryuuzaki heard?! He would never let me live this through?! Oh My God. What have I've been dreaming about these days?!'_

The younger teen calmed himself before he looked at L sleeping peacefully. He couldn't help but worry. If his secret got out, he wouldn't be able to see daylight again.. Not to mention Soichiro would go crazy..

Raito reached for a towel on the night stand before wiping the sweat off and laid back down.. Tomorrow is going to be a long day..

'_At least Ryuuzaki was asleep' _Raito thought.

Or was he?

**A/N: **Tehehe evil laugh Well there's the first chapter. This is at two chapter story unless I feel like writing more. The next chapter will be a yaoi so yeah.. Now that you read the first chapter please review! .


	2. Damn Cake!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime Naruto or any of its contents.

**A/N: **Second chapter out.. Well, that didn't take too long.. Did it? For those who reviewed thanks! So tell me what you think about this chapter.. and please review.

**Torture or Tease- **_**Chapter 2**_

The next time Raito remembered the series of events was when he saw L in the start of the morning, sipping on a cup of coffee next to him which was probably bombarded with sugar cubes. Raito rubbed his eyes slightly before throwing the covers out of the way and sat in a criss-crossed position staring at the detective. Eager to start a conversation, Raito came up with the simplest things that flashed in mind.

"Heyy, Ryuuzaki. I'm guessing there's sugar in there." Light pointed.

"Well, good to see you're up Light-kun, and yes there's sugar in here. What's coffee without sugar." L answered nonchantly.

"How much?" Light questioned.

"Not much, Light-kun. Just 7 cubes." Ryuuzaki replied as he took another sip, while paying attention to the files on the Kira case, located on his laptop. Raito's jaw dropped. He has got to be kidding, but since when did L kid around.

"You shouldn't eat such an amount of sweets, Ryuuzaki. Its unhealthy." Light sighed as he ran his hand through his auburn locks. He heard L give a small unwilling sound as he shifted on the bed.

Not bothering to reply to the comment, Ryuuzaki set the now empty cup on the nightstand and hopped off the bed, waiting for Light to follow suit. When the younger teen did, the two detectives headed towards the study.

-

--

--

--

The door handle rattle before the door to the computer study room creaked open slightly. Only muffled whispers were heard on the other side, ones that lasted for a couple of seconds, before the door fully opened and Ryuuzaki along with Raito stepped in meeting with Soichiro, Matsuda, Aizawa, and Mogi's questioning stare.

The detective simply shrugged, flicking on the various computers and Tvs earning yet another questioning look from the task force officers.

"I must review the tapes, we believe are the second Kira's doing. If you don't mind, Mr. Yagami, I would like some peace dealing with this matter." L explained.

Soichiro nodded, not questioning Ryuuzaki. "Alright." As soon as the door closed, Raito spoke up. "Ryuuzaki, the tapes have been sent to the examination room the day before yesterday for further processing, they couldn't possibly be here." Light sent the other detective a 'what-are-you-up-to?' look.

"I am aware of that Light-kun," L replied as the two teens sat down. A tray of sweets was already laid within reach in between them which please the elder teen, as he outstretched his arm to lift the plate that a slice of strawberry, vanilla cake was held on.

"Hey Ryuu-" that sentence was cut off right after Raito abruptly turned his chair to face L, resulting in knocking the cake onto the younger teen's groin. When Raito noticed the sight issue lying on his uttermost private area, combined with the look Ryuuzaki gad, eyeing his cake as if it were like the first time the SPK talked about the existence of the Shinigami, he slapped a hand over his eyes groaning in frustration.

A sound of a computer chair being pushed back reached Raito's ear as he lowered his hand finding the other detective no where in sight. The younger teen sighed rather loudly, as he _tried_ to remove the messy treat form his trousers. But tried _was_ the key word. Raito stared down and discovered that both wrists were pinned to either sides of the arm chair in a vice grip. Raito stared at the familiar ebony hair, then trailing his eyes until he met with eager eyes of the detective.

Raito flinched inwardly as panic began to form within his outer self. A small blush tainted his cheeks as he noticed how close L was to his crotch. "Ryuuzaki, what are you doing?" Raito asked, congratulating himself when his voice was steady _enough. _But the young detective scolded himself for asking such a foolish question. Of course everything connected. The cake. The older teen's obsession with sugar. The look on L's face.

As the other talked, he snapped out of his subconscious. "I thought Light-kun was more observant than myself. I guess I though wrong Light-kun," with that said, Raito felt a small weight on his groin and his eyes widened slightly. He had half expected it after all, but it was still a bit difficult to accept.

L took big bites of the cake on Light's lap reaching closer to his destination. He smirked as his mouth suddenly hovered above the other's manhood. Using his skillful mouth, he quickly pulled down Raito's zipper as he noticed a fully-aroused cock sprung out. Apparently, the younger teen didn't war his boxers today. Raito hissed as the cool air brushed bass his manhood. He felt a lingering breath there for a moment or two, before it disappeared as fast as I came.

Raito snapped open his eyes as the weight shifted and left him, staring at Ryuuzaki who stood there with lust and confusion evident in his eyes. But right now, he ignored his emotions and focused more on his erection. The younger teen stripped off his white T, and stood up continuing to pull his trousers off, inch by inch revealing the creamy skin to preying eyes.

L licked his lips as he watched Light free his pants form his ankles, showing off two beautiful globes. Raito stood up straight and walked over to Ryuuzaki noticing how both their breaths turned into slight pants. Raito placed his hands on the detectives hips, pulling him forward and grounding their erections together. The younger teen groaned as he kept his eyes on Ryuuzaki's expression. As expected, the other threw his head back followed by a deep moan. The younger teen smirked in victory.

"Why forfeit the game **L**, when it has just begun?" Light asked, his hot breath pouring over the other's luscious lips. His movements were rapid and in less than a second both of their lips collided, meshing together as a hot trail of saliva drooled form the corner of their mouths.

Ryuuzaki took immediate control, slipping his tongue in between Raito's lips grazing it across those pearl white teeth as his arms slithered down the younger teen's bare form to groped the other's ass. Light moaned softly as he took the advantage and shoved his tongue inside directly darting at the pink, wet muscle. The two young men were engaged in a tongue battle as Raito skimmed his hands down L's chest, reaching the waist band of his sweats before pulling them down and discarding them behind himself. Ryuuzaki's shirt and boxers went next.

As the two broke apart L landed sloppy, wet butterfly kisses starting form Light's left cheek, moving down his neck towards his collarbone, as he settled his moist lips there.

"Light-kun knows" _kiss _"that we both hate" _lick _"loosing" _suck_ "so lets see who wins this time!" the older teen bit down and drew blood from Raito's collarbone, before running his tongue across it. He was glad when he heard his 'friend' emit a pleasurable and painful groan as Raito tilted his head to welcome the detective more access to his neck. It was concluded that Light could survive loosing this time as he switched into a submissive form, allowing Ryuuzaki to take over.

The kisses continued down Raito's chest as he was pushed onto an empty table. Ratio could feel himself rubbing the hot, sticky cum onto the other's abdomen as he tried to hump L's cock, unsuccessfully for two palms were placed on his hips to prevent doing so.

Raito who had gotten annoyed, glared at Ryuuzaki for a good minute before he felt Ryuuzaki's tongue lick across his hips, impossibly close to his erection as Raito slid his head back down and shuddered.

A hot heat enclosed around his hardened manhood as his head snapped back automatically hitting the desk. The younger of the two bucked his hips forward as he felt his cock being sucked so painfully tight by that mouth. It felt incredible..

Raito's hands shot out and grabbed the detective's hair and pressed further so his whole length could be engulfed by the heat.

"ugh.. h-harder L. Harder!" was the plea

L only responded with his motions as he increased his suction, licking the sides of his partner's cock. Occasionally he would graze his teeth at the base and moan sending pleasurable vibrations throughout the younger teen's body. Ryuuzaki then dug his tongue into the slit that held the succulent juices as he moved his mouth to focus on the head that turned a dark, _dark _shade of pink.

"mm.. ah.. R-yuzuki.. _god_ more.. " Light moaned as he clenched his teeth.

L made circular motions around the head before deep throating the entire length into his mouth, sucking greedily as his personal lollipop squirmed. Raito's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he thrusted deep into the detective's throat screaming out his name as his balls tensed and his sperm squirted into the older teen's mouth.

Ryuuzaki spit the contents onto his hand and lathered his own throbbing member with it, as he turned Light around and positioned it at his entrance. Light was holding onto the rear end of the table as he braced himself. Ryuuzaki knew quicker pain was better than slow, agonizing pain so he shoved his stick up Light's ass, immediately bringing one hand in front to give Raito a hand job. Raito, despite the tingling bit of pleasure, let out a silent scream as he felt Ryuuzaki practically throbbing inside him. A few minutes later the detective started thrusting at a minor pace, before he picked up his pace when Light gave him permission.

Two bodies combined as one, as Raito lifted his hips to match his partner's movements. A thin, sleek layer of sweat enclosed around their bodies, as Ryuuzaki clenched his teeth to keep quiet from the pressure inflicted on his cock as he slammed into Light in one powerful thrust aiming for the other's prostate.

"Ahh!!" the younger of the two mewled as he immediately shoved his ass up and hit Ryuuzaki's hips. The detective smirked as he placed both hands next to Raito's shoulder and rammed into the same area, loving the moans and groans that Light dispersed.

"L. R-ryuuzaki.. Again! Right there!" he moaned as the hand movements returned and increased matching those thrusts. Raito moaned as his prostate was hit again and as he went overboard his semen squirted out in strands landing on the table and on L's stomach.

As the already tight passage way become unbearably tighter. Ryuuzaki shoved into the warm body once more before he released into Light's trembling body, letting out a soft moan and collapsing on top of the younger teen.

As soon as the detective returned to his normal calm state, he leaned down further towards Raito's ear and whispered, "You won the tennis match, but I top when it comes to sex." He smirked when he noticed the flushed face presented to him by Light.

A few moments later, both got dressed. Ryuuzaki sat down onto his chair looking presentable, while when Light sat down he flinched uncontrollably and fell out of the chair. L stared at him.

"Is something wrong with Light-kun?" he asked innocently.

"Jerk," Light mumbled as he sat down in his seat.

**A/N: Well what do you think? I think I might make a sequel? Hmm.. Anyways thanks for reading.. Please review. Thanks again!**


End file.
